


A Date To Remember

by Hobihope1994



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Fun, Funny, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobihope1994/pseuds/Hobihope1994
Summary: It's a known fact that you can have more than one lover...But who would've thought that seven idiots will be in love together?
Relationships: enhypen/everyone
Kudos: 50





	A Date To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> ok, this my first one-shot ever created and posted for that matter so I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> please feel free to give me recs on what to do next in the future (after I complete my other story: The Urge To Bite)
> 
> not really edited.

Today was a big day for the seven boyfriends. 

Well, only the four hyungs know about it. They were really the ones that were planning such an important event for the other three. 

It's been ages since they've been able to take breaks from their busy schedules. Performing dances, doing a few interviews, practicing non-stop. The boys just wanted time for themselves.

The hyungs (excluding Sunghoon for now) were sitting around the table in the kitchen while the others were in the living room watching something and playing video games. You could hear Sunoo evilly laughing as Jungwon yells in protest and complaining for a round two. Jay chuckled at their rowdiness and shook his head. Niki was being heard encouraging the next round to see who's gonna win it this time.

"Where's our little penguin at?" Heeseung asked, looking around the nearby areas. They also needed Sunghoon for this plan to work.

"Let me find him. You guys start the conversation without us." Jay abruptly stood up, kissing Heeseung's forehead before starting to stroll his way into the many rooms littered around the dorm, leaving a sweet Heeseung with a smile on his face from the random cute action. Jake pouted playfully and turned towards Heeseung.

"Aahhh, I want a forehead kiss!" Jake said with a little laugh. Heeseung softly rolled his eyes while giving the younger a forehead kiss, kissing his lips after.

"Here, ya big cry baby." Heeseung chuckles softly, seeing Jake's cheeks turn a slight pink.

"I-I was just kidding you idiot." Jake looked away while biting onto his bottom lip. Heeseung thought he was so cute at that moment.

Jay looked in the bathroom. He wasn't there.

He looked in the changing rooms. Maybe he was changing into something? But he wasn't in there either.

"Aish, where is the pretty boy at?" Jay asked to himself.

Ah- their rooms. Jay walked towards their bedrooms, and to his surprise, he finds the male he's been looking for, seeing his hair disheveled and him playing intensely on his phone, him probably raking his hands through his locks out of frustration. Rage quitting was something that he does sometimes. Just not more than Jay. If Jay was to ever play a competitive game, you would hear strings of 'YAH YAH' or just casually seeing a phone being flung across the room. Let's just say he doesn't take losing so lightly.

Jay quietly approached him, resting his hands on the taller's broad shoulders and squeezes them with little pressure. Sunghoon jumped up, feeling a pair of hands on him.

"Baby, we need you in the kitchen for the date plans," Jay whispered, leaning into his ear, leaving a chaste kiss behind it. "We can't do it without you." Sunghoon only shook his head with a slight whine still focusing on the game. 

"Just a few more minutes, I'm so close to winning it!" He desperately let out, tapping the tips of his fingers on the small screen. Jay released the hold that he had on his shoulders while swiftly stealing the phone out of his lover's hands. Sunghoon was about to let out a sound of disapproval until he felt a pair of lips on his.

Jay was always good at giving kisses and skinship when the others' really needed it or when he really wants something. This was one of his 'he wants something now' moment. Sunghoon melted into the kiss and forgot about his phone that was in the other's hand in no time. Jay took that as a chance to separate themselves and smirks at the effect he had on the taller.

"Now will you come and discuss the plan?" The blonde-haired boy asked, moving the hair that was drooping over the other's forehead cutely.

Sunghoon didn't have the willpower to argue back so he nodded his head and looked away. 

"Use your words, pengu~" Jay teased, knowing how flustered he can get.

"Y-yes, now stop teasing me you angry bird." Sunghoon whacked the other's chest with an angry pout and gets up to walk to the kitchen.

"You love this angry bird." Jay chuckled out while following suit behind him. He hated that nickname so much but he learned to accept it.

Jay and Sunghoon walked into the kitchen having their own conversation when heading to the table to sit in an empty seat. Sunghoon decided to take a seat in between Heeseung and Jake, and with that, Heeseung and Jake were already leaning their heads on both his shoulders and Sunghoon rested his hands on their legs and squeezes them gently.

Jay smiles at the sight being played before him. How can his boyfriends be so fucking cute? He couldn't really tell you even if he wanted to. The answer would've been hard to explain, that's for sure.

Jake cleared his throat while trying to get the others' attention as well as not freaking out by Sunghoon's hand on his thigh. "Guys, we have to choose what we're gonna do quickly. We don't wanna waste the day away." Jake looked around amongst the others, waiting for ideas.

"Well how about we go out to eat and get ice cream rolls from their favorite place and walk around afterward? Even though they don't necessarily need sugar but those three have been working hard, all of them." Heeseung said, and he wasn't lying. All of them have been working hard in their own ways. 

Starting with Niki, he has been doing really well in learning more Korean. Keeping in mind that his native language is Japanese. He always went to ask his Jay-hyung how to say certain words in Korean and the other would always try to explain it in Japanese as much as he could. Jay admired his hardworking mindset, it kind of grew on him in a way.

Next was Jungwon, the beloved leader. He was feeling really stressed with that given title. He would always overthink the smallest of things and eventually break down and freak out even more. Thinking he wasn't good enough. None of his boyfriends like seeing him that way so they always found ways to cheer him up.

The attempts never worked sometimes but they still wanted to help in some way. Eventually, Jungwon just wanted to look at things in a new light. Working on showing himself self-love and patience, he's only human after all. There's only so much he could do and he knows he's not alone either. Later on, with the help of his boyfriends and their fans, he was way more content and confident as days went by. 

Next after that was Sunoo, that bright ball of joy. He's been trying his very hardest to gain more physical strength. He recently had to get surgery and his body wasn't in the greatest shape since then. He worked out at his pace and eventually got a lot stronger and healthier and his boyfriends can't be more than happy about that. Sunoo achieved so much in a little time so his hyungs really wanna show him that he's doing an outstanding job.

Collecting all of that, the hyungs were determined to make this the greatest date they have ever had. They used to do sweet dates all the time like watching movies, cooking dinner, having cuddle sessions, and just going on nice walks. The walks were their most peaceful moments, especially doing it when it's raining. It was Niki's and Sunoo's favorite weather to walk in so the others didn't wanna miss out on all the cute reactions those two were doing.

"That sounds perfect! We can even watch a movie later on in the night!" Jay said, clapping his hands together.

If they're being honest, they were waiting for this moment to finally come around the corner. It's been a while since they've been on a date with everyone. Some went on their own and individually hung out with one another or they just didn't have the greatest schedule to leave out and have fun.

Heeseung shushed him, Jake and Sunghoon laughing in suit afterward. "We don't need them hearing what we have planned, you idiot!" Heeseung whispered yelled and Jay quietly apologized with a sheepish smile.

"What don't you want us to hear?" Whipping their heads to the source of the voice, they see Sunoo on Jungwon's back while smiling big and Jungwon glancing up in Sunoo's direction lovingly, holding him in place. Jay held his hands up in defeat while making his lips go in a thin line.

"U-uh nothing, don't worry about it, foxy." Sunghoon flailed his hands in an attempt to dismiss the question that was asked. "Can you guys get dressed, we have to go somewhere."

Niki strolled in and sits on jake's lap with a tilt of his head. "Where are we going?" Jake quickly wrapped his arms around the maknae's torso and leans his face in the crook of his neck only to kiss the spot and peered out at the others. Niki sighed contently at the hyung and kicks his feet back and forth as his feet were dangling from the ground. 

"We can't tell you guys yet. Just get dressed and you'll see." Sunghoon abruptly said as he got out of his seat only to steal Sunoo off of Jungwon's back and takes them to the changing rooms. Sunoo emitted the cutest squeal to ever leave a human's mouth as Sunghoon ran off with him. 

Jay took this as an opportunity to get up as well, scooping up Jungwon and taking him to the dorm's bedroom since Jungwon keeps some of his clothes there. Jungwon gave Jay the sweetest smile he could muster and nuzzled their noses together, Jay took that as a chance to peck his lips and mirrored his smile. 

Niki witnesses all of this, looking between Heeseung and Jake while trying to make a run for his safety before he gets picked up. But it was already too late, Jake made his hold on the younger tighter than before and ran him to the changing rooms with a smirk. "None of the cuties are safe!!" 

Their life couldn't get any better than this.

Finally managing to put clothes on without getting attacked, everyone was ready to leave out and the hyungs' 'operation date night' was a go. 

Hand in hand and having masks on their faces, they were walking down the streets of Seoul, still in amazement at how beautiful it truly is at night. It's like a whole completely different world when traveling around it as if they have never seen this a billion times before. 

The seven boys were already enjoying the trip to the surprise location, taking in all the different lights and shops that litter the streets. Looking out to the people that walk by them, some being foreigners and sweetly waving at them and in no time, making it to the first plan of the night: the restaurant.

The three maknaes all looked at each other, very excited to eat out and get their favorite meals.

They waited until their seats were finally open, beginning to sit down while the waitress handed out the menus and gave them some courtesy glass of water, giving them a few minutes to look over what they want. They thanked the waitress and looked at the menu in question.

"So what're you guys getting from here?" Jay asked, breaking the silence. He finds it funny on how he still has to make conversation first sometimes.

"I was thinking of having some Ddeonu tonight." Sunghoon smirked and Sunoo spits out his water he was drinking. Everyone else just silently laughed and covered their mouths so they wouldn't disturb the other people around them.

"Hyung, that's not funny." Sunoo warned the other but it only made the elder laugh at the reaction given to him.

"Who said it was a joke though? I'm being dead serious." Hearing the nonsense coming from the older, he kicked Sungoon's leg under the table, the penguin wincing from the certain wave of pain. 

Figuring out the food they wanted, they chose to order and waited for the food to arrive back at their table. They were having the time of their lives already. 

Just being around each other with nothing but smiles and laughs was all they could ask for. They needed a day like this, to be themselves and spend time together. Finally able to do it off-screen and into real life for a moment. 

"Ah, the food is here!" Jake let out happily, he didn't eat all day so he was kind of hungry, to say the least. He clasped his hands together and picked up his chopsticks, digging into his food quickly, having his cheeks look all puffy like a chipmunk.

Heeseung sitting across from him chuckling at his cuteness and leans over the table to wipe at the corner of his lips with a napkin in hand. 

"Calm down little golden retriever." Heeseung said with a soft gaze, he didn't want any of them choking on food while they're out.

"Sorry, Heeddeungie. I haven't eaten all day." Jake proclaimed as he was smiling nervously while thanking the other for wiping his face.

"Aish, don't miss too many meals next time, beautiful." Heeseung said with a softened look towards the other.

"I won't, I won't." Jake reassured, holding out his hand so the older can take it, which he happily did. Heeseung rubbed over the younger's knuckles and flashed him a sweet smile. Jake's expression softened at that and gave his signature big smile, the corner of his lips curving up cutely.

Listening in the convo Heeseung and Jake were having, Niki sneakily placed some meat on his plate and hummed at his job well done. What? Niki can be cute sometimes- only sometimes though!

Jake dumbly took another bite of his food, not realizing Niki's act of cuteness. Sunoo definitely noticed as he was sitting next to the younger. The fox ruffled up the other's hair and poked at his cheeks. "Aweee, you're so cute~" Sunoo cooed at Niki and the younger just waved him off, taking a bite of his rice.

"You better not tell him." Niki gave Sunoo a death glare but it only made the older's heart melt. Seeing the glare not affecting Sunoo, Niki crossed his arms with a huff in hopes that it make him look more mad but it did just the opposite. Niki was just too cute for this world when he wasn't trying of course-

The other pair at the table was currently joking off with each other or simply making trivial discussions about anything coming to mind as they were still munching on the food before them. Jungwon saw Jay pick up a piece of meat and opened his mouth towards the other, showing that he wanted what Jay had. 

Jay took this as a chance to tease the younger so he brought his chopsticks up to the other's mouth and as soon as Jungwon almost bit into it, Jay moved it back and ate it himself, leaving a Jungwon all pouty. "Baby, pleaseeee." Jungwon pleaded, giving the other puppy dog eyes and even having his dimples on display. Who's Jay to say no to this face? 

Giving in quickly, Jay placed some more food on the chopsticks only to send it Jungwon's way. The younger of the two grinned and opened his mouth back up only to get the food this time, humming from the taste. "You're so lucky you're cute." Jay said while jokingly rolling his eyes. He's always been a sucker for his boyfriends, but who wouldn't be if they were all so sweet and precious?

And that's how the night went with them spending time together at the restaurant. Nothing but smiles, laughs, teasing, and funny stories being told; old or new. 

Although that time had come to a close too early in their opinion, even though they're all full from the food they just ate. Some of them haven't even finished. They had another place to go to: their favorite ice cream roll place.

Paying for their food and thanking the waitress, they were all strolling back on the streets to make it to their next destination. It didn't much time since it was only down the street from the place they ate at. 

"Where are we going next, home?" Jungwon questioned. he figured that was it for the day, glancing up at the sky almost setting. What more could they have planned?

"Nope, we're going somewhere else, so I hope you're not too full from earlier." Jake said looking back at Jungwon with a wink.

Jungwon just took ahold of Jake's hand while still walking, not quite knowing where they're going next.

Walking in comforting silence, they finally made it to the next stop. Can this day get any better?! Niki was the first to express his excitement. This hyperactive boy hasn't been here since a month ago due to the fact that well: he's an idol now so his breaks were limited to only so much. He hopped up and down on his feet and took off into the ice cream place.

"Wait up, baby!" Heeseung yelled, dashing in there right after him, tripping over his own feet. The others just laughed, walking in with a smile on their faces. 

All around them were sweet scents of milk and candy spread out over the little shop. Sunoo also loved sweets so he couldn't wait to try this place again. not too long after, you can see Niki with Heeseung ordering their ice cream and the older of the two was handing the money to the worker. 

Jake ended up buying Jungwon's ice cream since he asked him and Sunoo puppy dog eyed sunghoon to buy his sweet treat as well. Now they were currently all standing in line to order their ice cream.

Jay thanked the heavens that his pockets didn't have to hurt to buy them the ice cream. They were asking for extra toppings for crying out loud! Those bubbly boys weren't going to go to sleep anytime soon, Jay thought.

Getting their ice cream to go, they all began to leave back out the place with content feelings. It was their last plan of the day: walking.

That small word holds a lot of significance for the seven boys. They adored walking, whether it was hot, cold, rainy, or anything in between, it was special for them. Breathing in all the natural air and walking aimlessly; not knowing where their feet will take them, they just loved it all. The hyungs just knew that this part of the date would be fun and relaxing for them.

With that being said, they were just traveling to whatever and seeing whatever as they were all together smiling wholeheartedly. They even stopped to take selfies at cool signs around the area. It was really cute to say the least.

It was night time already, them not even focusing on the time. But who would be if you're surrounded by the people you love and cherish?

They stayed out for about an hour or so more, soon getting tired from all the wandering, not to mention they were still kind of full from the earlier dinner and treats, so they chose to finally call it a day and make it back to their dorm, to their home

Making it to the dorm, they all lazily make it to the living room of their little home and falls on the cushions dramatically. Some even fell off and stayed on the floor, comfortable or not.

"Are we still gonna watch a movie?" Jay asked as he went to pick up the remote that was on the TV stand. With no response, Jay turned to the back of himself to the rest of his lovers sleeping soundly, having their lips parted slightly as their lightly snoring and Jay shakes his head at that. "Well, I'll take that as a no then."

He took this as a chance to snap some pics of them, making a couple of them as his home and lock screen with a coo. They were just so god damn cute. How many times has he said that today?

Jay chose to snuggle himself up with the others and with that, Jay fell asleep with the comfort and warmth of his six boyfriends.

It's a known fact that you can have more than one lover...

But who would've thought that seven idiots will be in love together like this? 

**Author's Note:**

> this one-shot was so much fun to make please-
> 
> I haven't seen anyone do an Enhypen x Everyone so like let me make this and be the first one XD 
> 
> Honestly, it was so hard to give everyone equal cute moments since there's a lot of them pfft
> 
> But I tried my very hardest since I had this mind for awhile.
> 
> AnYwAyS- I hope you guys liked it, drop a kudos and comment on how you enjoyed and I'll see you soon in the next chapter of "The Urge To Bite" if you read it- if you don't, get into that right NeOw :)) I'm kidding pleaseee dkajfndndaj
> 
> If you wanna catch up with my personal life, follow me on Instagram @aint_yhu_zaria bye now mwah !


End file.
